mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of My Excess/Gallery
Twilight's clean up Twilight Sparkle light candle S02E10.png|Lighting up a candle for... what? Twilight Sparkle "No distractions" S02E10.png|"No distractions." Twilight Sparkle "Today is important" S02E10.png|"Today is too..." Twilight determined to reshelve S2E10.png|"...important." Twilight magic books S02E10.png|"Re-shelving!" Twilight Sparkle mess of books S02E10.png|Mess up library in order to organize it? Twilight concentrating S02E10.png|Twilight Sparkle Twilight Lifting the Books S2E10.png|Concentrate. Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 1 S02E10.png|I am not Professor X. Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 2 S02E10.png|Not again! Shoot, what was it? Oh yeah, Narokath, Santa—''wait. Wrong VA. Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 3 S02E10.png|Choosing the books one by one Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 4 S02E10.png|Organization. S2E10 Putting the books in their place.png|A purple book, dark blue book and light blue book on the shelves. Twilight Sparkle reshelf books 5 S02E10.png|A cool looking blue book Twilight lose concentration S2E10.png|Talk about a major loss in concentration. S2E10 Twilight's books dropping.png|Darn it! Mysterious laughter always makes Twilight lose her concentration. S2E10 A big mess.png|So much for concentrating. Twilight very displeased S2E10.png|Twilight doesn't look very pleased. Twilight laughing at S2E10.png|"What are you laughing at?" Spike this little beauty S2E10.png|"This little beauty." Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png|Spike's second love Spike with his ruby S2E10.png|It seems Spike greatly admires fire rubies Spike Tuning fork S2E10.png|Apparently, ripening Fire Rubies are crystallized Cs. S2E10 Spike tripping on a book.png|No! Not the ruby! What a safe S2E10.png|What a save. Spike checking S2E10.png|Spike just making sure. Spike phew S2E10.png|Phew. Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png|That's a big mess. Twilight is gonna have to clean it up Rarity arrives Rarity anypony home S2E10.png|"Anypony home!" Rarity super gasp S2E10.png|Oh, my Celestia! What is that? Spike polishing fire ruby S2E10.png|Me Gusta Rarity reflected on Fire Ruby S2E10.png|Rarity's reflection on the fire ruby. Rarity No inclusions S2E10.png|"No inclusions" Rarity see fire ruby S2E10.png|Rarity want! Twilight guys don't mind S2E10.png|"Uh, you guys don't mind." Rarity dazed cuteness S2E10.png|The cuteness of being dazed. Rarity snapped out S2E10.png|Rarity snapped out of her daze. Rarity oh of course S2E10.png|"Oh, of course!" Twilight too focused S2E10.png|Twilight is too focused sorting books. Spike staring at fire ruby S2E10.png|This is going to be a good treat Spike about to touch tip of fire ruby S2E10.png|The fire ruby has indeed a sharp point on the bottom. Spike moving finger along fire ruby S2E10.png|Touching the ruby... Spike licking finger S2E10.png|Sucking his finger after touching it... Spike satisfaction S2E10.png|So delicious Rarity did you say delish S2E10.png|Can't you take a hint Spike? Rarity hope not S2E10.png|Spike, don't be selfish Rarity oh nooo S2E10.png|Awww, so sad Rarity book surprise S2E10.png|Here, read a book Rarity thanks Twi S2E10.png|Okay Rarity cute wonder S2E10.png|Cute wouldn't you say. Rarity worried S2E10.png|My Celestia...I DO taste like marshmallow! Rarity beautiful eyes S2E10.png|Rarity using the eyes. Rarity pondering S2E10.png|Rarity pondering about the fire ruby and looks adorable in the process. Rarity looking sad at Spike S2E10.png|Spike, you can't say no to those adorable eyes. Rarity pondering 2 S2E10.png|Spike, be generous, like her Rarity tries to avoid looking at the gem S2E10.png|Rarity is not lying about the magnificence of the fire ruby. Rarity what S2E10.png|What? Rarity coming grace S2E10.png|Rarity's grace is coming. Rarity it magnifcent S2E10.png|It is...''glorious. Almost as beautiful as my bishie sparkles. Laying on the charm S02E10.png|I'm not trying to manipulate Spike! Shut up! Rarity doing the eyes S2E10.png|No! I'm not taking advantage! Stop saying that! Rarity looking cute S2E10.png|Come on Spike, be a good dragon and give it to her Rarity receive fire ruby S2E10.png|Spike give Rarity his heart shaped ruby Rarity what to say S2E10.png|Rarity is pleased with Spike's gift. Spike noooo! S2E10.png|Noooooo! Spike happy S2E10.png|Well since Rarity is happy then Spike is happy. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|And there was much rejoicing Rarity hippity hop S2E10.png|And to think I just wanted him not to eat it! Twilight wow Spike S2E10.png|"Wow, Spike!" Twilight kindest & most generous S2E10.png|"That's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done." Spike smiling S2E10.png|I sure enjoyed that Spike blushing S2E10.png|Spike in pure bliss. "I am never washing this cheek again." Spike's birthday Twilight sets the table S2E10.png|The table is set Twilight devilish look 4 S2E10.png|OK, why does Twilight have that devilish look on her face? Twilight Yeah! S2E10.png|Yeah! Twilight just about S2E10.png|"Just about finished." Twilight everything perfect S2E10.png|Everything looks perfect. Twilight brings a wash cloth for Spike S2E10.png|''What's this?'' Spike doesn't want a wash cloth S2E10.png|''I don't get it'' Serious Twilight S2E10.png|''Don't even ask'' Twilight won't back down S2E10.png|''You know what to do'' Spike's Unwashed Cheek S2E10.png|He wasn't kidding! Spike peek S2E10.png|I'm just going to take a peek just to make sure Twilight isn't planning anything rash that will involve magic and Pinkie Pie's randomness Twilight is ready to wipe Spike's cheek S2E10.png|Ready to clean that cheek Spike fleeing S2E10.png|''No! Not the cheek!'' Twilight chasing Spike S2E10.png|''It's over Spike'' Twilight teleports Spike using her magic S2E10.png|Get back here— Spike spawns next to Twilight S2E10.png|—Spike! Spike tries to escape again S2E10.png|Hold still— Spike spawns next to Twilight again S2E10.png|—Spike! Twilight continues to use her magic to make Spike appear in front of her S2E10.png|QUIT IT— Twilight makes Spike spawn in front of her S2E10.png|—SP— Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png|—P-p-''Pinkie Pie!?'' Pinkie Pie Happy birthday! S2E10.png|"Happy birthday!" Spike ooooh...great S2E10.png|Ooooooh...great she caught me. Twilight wiping Spike S2E10.png|Spike couldn't avoid Twilight any longer Spike's cheek is wiped S2E10.png|One dirty cheek that was Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|"WOOHOO!!" Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png|Presents from Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png|Happy birthday Spike! Spike can barely handle all of his presents S02E10.png|So many presents that our little dragon cannot carry them all Spike dumbfounded S2E10.png|Spike is pretty dumbfounded by the number of gifts he received. Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|"Don't you know." Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|"You get presents on your birthday?" Spike first birthday S2E10.png|"This is my first birthday in Ponyville." Spike bitter book present S2E10.png|Spike: I usually just get one present...From Twilight...a book. Twilight found out S2E10.png|Twilight: ! Twilight this book S2E10.png|This book? Twilight got book S2E10.png|Yeah, I got him a book. Twilight what book S2E10.png|Heh-heh! Rarity showing cape S2E10.png|Rarity presenting her new capes. Rarity speaking this S2E10.png|This is one of the most lovely designs I've ever made in Equestria. Rarity Super Cuteness S2E10.png|Rarity is now just pure cuteness. No really!!! Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Spike is wondering- "Uh cool...I think." Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|A fine dress Rarity I've S2E10.png|"I've been inspired." Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10.png|Uh, Rarity, did you make the necklace all by yourself? Rarity been inspired S2E10.png|Yes. I believe so, thanks to Spike who gave it to me. Spike me S2E10.png|Me? Spike hunger or happiness S2E10.png|Is Spike happy or thinking with his stomach? Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10.png|And I am very grateful to him. Spike with blanket S2E10.png|Spike with his new blanket. Spike Loves it S2E10.png|And boy does Spike love it. AJ eating an apple S02E10.png|They say a party can't be complete without party hats. Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww....! Steady on there S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Spike cute smile S2E10.png|Spike with a cute smile. Pinkie Pie pops a party balloon S02E10.png|Pinkie feels kind of jolly. Rarity wondering S2E10.png|"Duh!" Happy Pinkie S02E10.png|Looks like Pinkie gave quite a startle to Applejack and Spike, and Twilight. Pinkie Pie special surprise S2E10.png|"Cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you!" Pinkie Pie your birthday S2E10.png|"Cause it's your birthday!" Pinkie Pie I said S2E10.png|"I said!" Pinkie Pie last forever S2E10.png|"The party couldn't last forever!!" Greeting Spike S02E10.png|''Hello, Mr and Mrs.Cake.'' Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.png|Here's the dragon of the hour! Spike thanks S2E10.png|"Thanks." Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|Ta-da, our gift to you Spike. Sapphire Cupcake S2E10.png|A jewel among pastry desserts, the Sapphire Cupcake Spike sapphire cupcake S2E10.png|The Cakes' present to Spike, a sapphire cupcake Spike joyous S2E10.png|A joyous Spike that he's not watching where's he's going. Spike uh oh S2E10.png|Uh oh!! Spike nice save S2E10.png|Nice save Spike. Spike yeah! S2E10.png|Yeah I caught my gem encrusted birthday gift. Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|...And she's a teacher, why? Cheerilee oh my head S2E10.png|Aww, my fruits and vegetables... Spike oh my gosh S2E10.png|"Oh my gosh!" Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.png Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10.png|Wait, what was I doing again? Spike where S2E10.png|Where can I put my gift? Spike can't put down S2E10.png|Can't put it down! Spike oh well S2E10.png|Oh well. Spike hmm yummy S2E10.png|Hmm yummy. Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png|Cheerilee has a gift for Spike Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png|Hmm. Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.png|Hold on, let me just find it in here Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.png|Cheerilee gives Spike a pimp hat Spike WOW! S2E10.png|"WOW!" Says the young birthday dragon. Spike new hat S2E10.png|Spike with his EPIKAL fedora Cheerilee sure S2E10.png|"Sure." Cheerilee happy S2E10.png|Happy to help. Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.png|''Thank you so much Cheerilee.'' Spike excited S2E10.png|Spike now wishes everyday was his birthday Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png|If Derpy interrupts again, I swear by Megan, Danny, and Molly that I will buck her into next Thursday. Derpy in well S2E10.png|Did I ruin a moment? Sorry! Spike huh S2E10.png|Huh? Lickety Split is good S2E10.png|Lickety Split is good. Spike conflicting thoughts S2E10.png|Spike having some conflicting thoughts. Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Spikely Whiplash has returned! Spike sneaky Fox S2E10.png|Spike that sneaky little Fox. Junebug enjoying some water S2E10.png|Junebug getting a nice drink of water. Spike scary plan grin S2E10.png|Uh oh! It looks like Spike has that scary plan grin! Spike it's my birthday S2E10.png|Awww, Junebug looks so cute. Spike extends his arms to Junebug S2E10.png|Asking Junebug for a gift. Spike give me something S2E10.png|"Aren't you gonna give me something?" Junebug looking at Spike S2E10.png|Junebug, with baskets of flowers. Junebug my flowers S2E10.png|How about those flowers I'd have little use for? Junebug Ok...weird S2E10.png|Junebug wondering- "Ok...weird." Spike so close S2E10.png|Oh you were so close Spike. Twilight catching Spike S02E10.png|Ow! My ear! Twilight fast sigh S2E10.png|"Ahh!" Twilight sorry about that S2E10.png|"Sorry, Junebug!" Twilight angry S2E10.png|Spike... Twilight I think Spike S2E10.png|"I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away." Junebug cute close up S2E10.png|A super cute close up of a super cute Junebug. Twilight are you doing S2E10.png|"What are you doing?" Twilight demanding gifts S2E10.png|"You're out here demanding gifts now!?" Spike minor epiphany S2E10.png|Spike had a minor epiphany, not sure it'll do him any good though. Spike out of it S2E10.png|"Thanks for snapping me out of it." Spike give her hat back S2E10.png|"I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back." Twilight pleased S2E10.png|Twilight is very pleased with Spike. Twilight see you at home S2E10.png|"See you at home later." Spike with long arm S2E10.png|What a long arm Spike suddenly has. Spike blinks like a reptile S2E10.png|Sucker! BWAHAHAHA! Who else has a present for Spikely Whiplash?! Spike's rampage Twilight just woke up S2E10.png|Twilight just woke up and looks cute in the process. Twilight morning stretch S2E10.png|Twilight having a morning stretch. Twilight I had S2E10.png|"I had the weirdest..." Twilight Oh dear goodness!! S2E10.png|Oh dear goodness!! Spike's new blanket S2E10.png|Spike's new blanket, full of items! Twilight I can't believe you S2E10.png|"I can't believe you!" Twilight GASP! S2E10.png|GASP!! Spike yawning S2E10.png|Spike yawning/hissing Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png|This baby dragon was smaller yesterday. Twilight backing away S2E10.png|Twilight backing away from Spike. Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Scared Twilight Spike looks funny S2E10.png|Spike just looks funny. Twilight I don't know S2E10.png|"I don't know!" Spike free from hat S2E10.png|At least Spike got his hat off. Spike inspecting self S2E10.png|Spike inspecting himself. Spike checking his claws S2E10.png|Spike checking out his claws. Spike marveling at his surroundings S2E10.png|A marveling Spike Spike notices globe S2E10.png|Spike notices that cool globe. Spike likes what he sees S2E10.png|Spike likes what he sees. Twilight sees weird S2E10.png|Twilight sees some weird stuff. Twilight yell SPIKE S2E10.png|"SPIKE!" Spike oooh globe S2E10.png|Ooooh nice globe, nice globe. Twilight you went S2E10.png|"You went..." Twilight to who S2E10.png|"To talk to who?" Twilight cute ear drop 2 S2E10.png|The cutest ear drops can come from Twilight. Spike's stash S2E10.png|Big stash you got there Spike Twilight not so S2E10.png|"You're usually not so." Twilight grabby S2E10.png|"Grabby!" Twilight cute effort S2E10.png|Twilight with that cute effort face. Twilight making sure S2E10.png|Twilight making sure the book is okay. Twilight don't do that S2E10.png|Ah don't snatch the book like that! Spike holy sweet mackerel S2E10.png|Holy sweet mackerel!! Twilight Sparkle and Spike "What's happening to me!" S02E10.png|Twilight's on top of the world! Twilight this isn't weird S2E10.png Twilight cute greeting S2E10.png|Twilight with a cute greeting expression. Twilight spots grabby hand S2E10.png|Spike: Aaaaaaaaand... Paws off S2E10.png|*SLAP* Twilight it's cool S2E10.png|What? It's cool right? Spike reaches for the doctor's tools S2E10.png|Twilight there's no need to lie about Spike's grabby habit. Twilight Really!! S2E10.png|REALLY!! Spike sees weird stuff S2E10.png|Spike sees some weird stuff. Spike treated as a youngster S2E10.png|Spike being treated like a youngster. Spike hissing S2E10.png|Spike hissing at the Pediatrician. Spike something's coming S2E10.png|Looks like something's coming. Spike breathing fire S2E10.png|*BUUUURP* Fire breath! Twilight what do you think S2E10.png|"What do you think, Doctor?" Twilight adorable worry face S2E10.png|Cute ear drops and now a cute worry face...is there any other adorable trait that Twilight can make? Twilight he does! S2E10.png|He does!? Twilight filled with joy S2E10.png|Touching moment He is a dragon S2E10.png|He is a dragon Twilight "that's not the problem" S2E10.png|No, really? Twilight needs to go to a vet S2E10.png|What?! A vet? But he isn't just a pet, he is my No 1 assistant! Mane Goodall I'm flummoxed S2E10.png|" Hm, well I'm flummoxed." Mane Goodall bring me a dog S2E10.png|"You bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds." Mane Goodall snake even faster S2E10.png|"Snake even faster." This is the funniest line in the entire episode. Mane Goodall to be honest S2E10.png|"But to be honest." Mane Goodall never seen S2E10.png|"I've never seen a real live dragon before." Who's a good Spike S2E10.png|That won't last long Mane Goodall sit! S2E10.png|"Sit!" Spike begging S2E10.png|I wonder if he knows anymore tricks Mane Goodall here you go S2E10.png|Here you go. Spike my collection S2E10.png|He-he, just look at my collection. Twilight thanks anyway S2E10.png|"Thanks anyway." Insert cute sound S2E10.png|*Insert cute sound* Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png|Checking Spike. Spike enticed S2E10.png|Spike being enticed by the golden pocket watch. Spike spooky grin S2E10.png|What a spooky grin Spike has. Spike aw you missed S2E10.png|Aw you missed. Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spike slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10.png Zecora quite sure S2E10.png|"Of this fact I am quite sure." Twilight mature S2E10.png|"Mature?" Twilight cute ear drop 3 S2E10.png|Another cute ear drop from the adorable Twilight. Twilight growing up S2E10.png|"So he's just growing up?" Twilight not yours S2E10.png|Not yours. Twilight Sparkle gasp-S2E10.png|GASP! Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png Zecora Powder S2e10.png|Zecora Spike green stuff S2e10.png Spike Level 1 S2e10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10.png Twilight hear that S2E10.png|Hey you hear that? Zecora got robbed S2E10.png|Spike cleaned out the hut FAST. Twilight cool effect S2E10.png|If only Twilight can see her face right now. Spike taking scooter S2E10.png|"Spike... WANT!" Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Not usually a good idea to play tug of war with a dragon You're not getting my scooter! S02E10.png|Give me back my scooter! Twilight that'll do S2E10.png|Hey that'll do. Twilight likes this idea S2E10.png|Twilight likes her idea. Spike sees broom S2E10.png|Spike sees the cool broom. Spike wants broom S2E10.png|That incredible, amazing BROOM! Spike roars S2E10.png|Don't make him greedy - you won't like him when he's greedy. Twilight over here S2E10.png|Over here!! Spike got stuck S2E10.png|Ha, Spike got stuck, laugh out loud. Twilight take the bait S2E10.png|Take the bait Spike. Twilight strong hit S2E10.png|Good thing the door didn't fly off it's hinges. Twilight not letting you out S2E10.png|"Fight all you want, I'm not letting you out!" Twilight cute worry S2E10.png|Cute and worried, so cute worried face I guess. Spike king of the hill S2E10.png|Spike is king of the hill or a pile of books. Spike ow! S2E10.png|OW! Twilight slams door shut S2E10.png|Twilight slamming the door shut. Twilight moment to reflect S2E10.png|Twilight takes a moment to reflect. Twilight whoa emergency S2E10.png|WHOA...computer emergency!!! Twilight groan S2E10.png|Groaning. Twilight what now S2E10.png|"What now?" Twilight go check S2E10.png|You might as well go check Twilight. Twilight taking in S2E10.png|Twilight is taking in how much her insurance rate will sky rocket. Applejack wondering about the theft of her apples S2E10.png|Who stole my apples and leaves? Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.png|You got to help! Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.png|You're kidding, right? Applejack laughing S2E10.png|LOL! Twilight I'm serious S2E10.png|No I'm serious Applejack. Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.png|She's not kidding, Applejack... Twilight staring AJ's stache S2E10.png|Applejack and her green mustache Twilight with a rope S2E10.png Applejack with rope S2E10.png Spike almost missed one S2E10.png|Spike almost missed an apple. AJ and Twilight tie up tree instead of Spike S2E10.png|You missed... Spike stealing apples S2E10.png|These are my apples! Got that? Spike roaring S2E10.png|Roar. Rainbow Dash hears cries S2E10.png|Rainbow hears the cries of her friends. Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Well this is embarrassing... Rainbow Dash laugh out loud S2E10.png|Laugh out loud, Rainbow Dash, laugh out loud. Rainbow Dash don't tell me S2E10.png|"Don't tell me!" Applejack and Twilight tied to the tree S2E10.png|Applejack looks a little too mad to lie. Rainbow Dash sounded like S2E10.png|"Sounded like Fluttershy to me." Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Fluttershy hiding in a tree. Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.png Rainbow Dash sounded like Pinkie Pie S2E10.png|"That sounded like Pinkie Pie!" Twilight c'mon girls S2E10.png|"C'mon girls!" Spike close call S2E10.png|Dang talk about a close call. Twilight "Stop giving him cake" S2E10.png|Twilight why you think about lying. Pinkie holding cake S2E10.png|"I'm not giving him cake! I'm ASSAULTING him with cake!" Pinkie Pie "assaulting" Spike with cake S2E10.png|Pinkie Pie confessed in committing assault so Twilight has to tell Pinkie her Miranda rights. Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.png|Throwing cake at Spike. Pinkie Pie fell on her face S2E10.png|And Pinkie fell flat on her face. How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png|Whoa Pinkie, chill Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|Oh this isn't good. Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png|Your Spike has evolved into Godzilla. Twilight out of control S2E10.png|"He's completely out of control!" Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png|My cake! Stopping giant Spike Rarity checking cape S2E10.png|Mah awesome cape. Spike looking through window S2E10.png|Spike, just what are you looking at, there? Rarity or this look S2E10.png|Admiring her cape, and the pony that made it Rarity yeah this look S2E10.png|''Mmmmhmmmm.'' Rarity scared S2E10.png Rarity screaming S2E10.png|"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!" Amethyst_Star_and_Berry_Punch_running_away_S02E10.png|Amethyst Star and Berry Punch running away from Spike Minuette_and_Cherry_Berry_run_away_S02E10.png|Minuette derp Minuette_no_horn_S02E10.png|'*Konk*' Spike triumphantly roars after abducting Rarity S2E10.png|Spikezilla? Spike Kong? Ponies_watching_S02E10.png Amethyst_Star_screaming_S02E10.png|Amethyst Star Screaming Spike wonderful S2E10.png|Wonderful. Spike startled S2E10.png|Huh!? Spike grown up S2E10.png|A King Kong moment Rarity not enjoying this S2E10.png Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10.png|Anger battle! Dun dun dun!!!!! Wind from Spike's roar straightens Rarity's mane S2E10.png|It'll blow your mane back Rarity with bad hairdo S2E10.png|''My hair!'' Rarity & Rainbow Dash help is here S2E10.png|Fluttershy is wondering why Rarity wet her hair and then rode a motorcycle Rarity yay they save me S2E10.png|No! I'm about to break the "longest hair" record! Rainbow Dash demands that Spike release Rarity S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash demands that Spike releases Rarity. Fluttershy entreats Spike to release Rarity S2E10.png|Meanwhile, Fluttershy politely asks to release Rarity. Spike swipes at Fluttershy and RD with tail S2E10.png|Spike smash puny good cop/bad cop routine! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash land in a stream S2E10.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, fail Rarity sees Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash fall S02E10.png|Y U NO WIN Rarity my... S2E10.png|Losers. Rarity cape S2E10.png|Starting to get sad Rarity sad eyed S2E10.png|Sad eyed. Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png|Look! It's the Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the rescue S2E10.png|Wonderbolts to the Rescue Spike what was that S2E10.png|Spike is wondering what hit him. Spike perfect S2E10.png|Perfect. Is what the beast is thinking. Wonderbolts dive S2E10.png|Commencing attack Shear Attack S2E10.png|Their only successful contribution Spike my spines S2E10.png|My spines!! Attack Formation S2E10.png|Go time! Wonderbolts sweep in to attack Spike S2E10.png|Oh the destruction! Spike good...good S2E10.png|Good...good. Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png|C'mere! S2E10 Spike catches the wonderbolts.png Spike embeds Wonderbolts' tank in mountainside S2E10.png|Well that was easy... Rarity use me weapon S2E10.png Rarity horrible as it is S2E10.png Spike doesn't want to listen to Rarity S2E10.png|Yak yak yak... Rarity because you're dragon S2E10.png Rarity but this!!! S2E10.png|"But this!" Rarity dramatic effect S2E10.png|This...! Rarity crime against fashion S2E10.png|"Is a crime against fashion!" Spike right before noticing Rarity's ruby S2E10.png|Eye of the Dragon Rarity cute angry face S2E10.png|Even when Rarity is angry she still looks cute. Rarity "Huh, what is he looking at?" S2E10.png|Huh? What is he looking at? Rarity makes connection S2E10.png|Rarity is connecting the thoughts of the beast. Rarity not this S2E10.png|''NOOOO!!!'' Not the gem!!! Rarity not getting gem S2E10.png Spike why not S2E10.png|And why not. Rarity given to me S2E10.png|This was given to me... Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10.png|by my dear friend Spikey-Wikey Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10.png|The kindest, sweetest... Rarity most generous dragon S2E10.png|most generous dragon ever. Rarity too precious S2E10.png|It's too precious to me to give to a greedy dragon like you! Giant Spike's gaze zooms in on ruby S2E10.png|The Fire Ruby Spike's eyes soften when he sees the ruby S2E10.png|Triggering a memory Flashback Spike places ruby in Rarity's hand S2E10.png|Spike's POV Flashback Rarity astonished by Spike's generosity S2E10.png|Giving up the ruby Flashback Rarity grateful for ruby S2E10.png|"I... I don't know what to say. This is just so generous." Flashback Rarity leans in to kiss Spike's cheek S2E10.png|*Smooch!* Spike snaps out of his flashback S2E10.png Post-flashback Spike touches the spot where Rarity kissed him S2E10.png|She... right here... Spike looking at Rarity right before shrinking S2E10.png|??? Spike shrinking S2E10.png|Where did all the body mass go? Spike why yes S2E10.png|Why yes I was the rampaging dragon. Pinkie Pie do something S2E10.png|"Somepony do something!" Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png|*inserts Ganon's "die" phrase* Rainbow Dash on it S2E10.png|"On it!" Rainbow Dash "You're helping me, too!" S2E10.png|You're helping me, too! Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png|The water! Rainbow Dash keep up! S2E10.png|C'mon keep up Fluttershy. Spike admits his affection to Rarity Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to save Spike and Rarity S2E10.png|Fluttershy flying as fast as Rainbow Dash? Spike attempts to confess his feelings for Rarity S02E10.png|Spike Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png|Shh, I can't even hear you Rarity silently looks upon Spike S02E10.png|We're not going to die. Don't confess. Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Rarity covers Spike's mouth with her hoof, as she has tears and a small smile. Spike got Raritys silent message S02E10.png Rainbow Dash epic close up S2E10.png|If epic doesn't come to mind then I don't know what does. Rarity and Spike plummet to their doom S02E10.png Rarity and Spike saved by their pegasi friends in the last second S02E10.png|Saved by the pegasi Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png|Safely landed Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy can't believe it S2E10.png|I believe it. Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png|Fluttershy is proud and happy, that she did it! Mission failed S2E10.png Wonderbolts Away S2E10.png|We weren't scared! Back to looking cool! Aftermath Rarity & Rainbow Dash day's work S2E10.png|Rarity seems to agree with Rainbow Dash. Rarity notices S2E10.png|Rarity quickly notices her Spikey-Wikey. Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png|Looks a bit messy Spike catches sight S2E10.png|Spike catches sight of something. Spike can't believe his former enormity S02E10.png|Yes, you did that Spike... Spike remorse S2E10.png|Spike has remorse for what the beast did. Rarity absolutely proud S2E10.png|"Spike, I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you." Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Rarity sincere yes S2E10.png|When Rarity says yes she means yes. Rarity it was you S2E10.png|"It was you who stopped..." Rarity well you S2E10.png|"W-well you, from destroying Ponyville" Spike tears of joy S2E10.png|Spike with tears of joy. Spike's second kiss S2E10.png Spike oh you S2E10.png|Oh you. Rarity epic S2E10.png|Rarity just looks epic in this shot. Rarity showing off happiness S2E10.png|Rarity showing off her happy grace. Twilight can't wait S2E10.png|Twilight can't wait to get her cape. Twilight how lovely S2E10.png|How lovely! The lavender Unicorn says to herself. Twilight loves it S2E10.png|Twilight loves her cape. Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie get capes S2E10.png|Pinkie Pie gets her cape. Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash admiring her cape. Applejack all right S2E10.png|Applejack loves it too. Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png|Cute looking ponies Spike's letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png|Close-up on the letter. Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png|I've learned a very important lesson: Never sell insurance to someone in Ponyville. Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png Lip smack S02E10.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries